Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes
by Ocee
Summary: Elle se souvient de leur amour, de ses espoirs, de sa jalousie. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se reconstruit loin de lui, loin d'eux, son cœur pleure encore un peu… DG/DM/AG Participation à un concours HPxGlee à très forte dominante HP


**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes…**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong>

Elle se souvient de leur amour, de ses espoirs, de sa jalousie. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se reconstruit loin de lui, loin d'eux, son cœur pleure encore un peu…

**Note d'histoire :**

Voici ma participation au concours The Harry Potter and Glee Show lancé par HermioneRonHarry sur le forum d'HPF dont les consignes sont :

- Ecrire soit une song-fic, soit un recueil de drabbles sur une chanson reprise (ou écrite) par la série Glee.  
>- L'histoire doit porter sur le monde magique d'Harry Potter, peu importe l'époque, peu importe les personnages.<br>- Un personnage de Glee doit apparaître à un moment donné dans l'histoire. Il peut être un simple passant ou intervenir plus fréquemment.  
>- Plus de 1000 mots. Moins de 5000 mots.<p>

**Note d'auteur :**

N'étant fan ni des song-fics, ni des cross-over, je ne pensais pas vraiment participer à ce concours mais il m'attirait malgré tout parce que j'aime bien Glee. Finalement, c'est l'épisode « Mash-Off » qui m'a assez inspirée pour écrire les quelque 1500 mots qui suivent.

J'ai donc utilisé le mash-up « _Rumour Has It / Someone Like You_ », deux chansons de l'album 21 d'Adele, interprété par Santana et les droits appartiennent donc à la Fox pour le mash-up et à Adele Adkins, Ryan Tedder et Dan Wilson pour les paroles originales. J'ai essayé de traduire au mieux mais je ne garantis pas le résultat, particulièrement pour un couplet (si vous avez une meilleure proposition, n'hésitez pas !) (edit : vu qu'ils font le ménage sur ff en ce moment, je préfère ne laisser que la traduction des paroles)

C'est la première song-fic que j'écris mais je n'avais pas vraiment la chanson en tête pendant l'écriture, seulement la version d'Adele de _Someone like you_ donc le rythme ne colle pas tout à fait… j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes…<strong>

La première fois que je vous ai vraiment vus ensemble, je n'ai pas voulu le croire.

Elle était penchée par-dessus ton épaule, te murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille qui te faisait sourire bêtement. Je ne me souvenais pas t'avoir vu sourire comme cela quand nous étions ensemble.

Alors, j'ai préféré l'ignorer, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que de l'amitié. La guerre t'avait changé, elle avait eu raison de nous, de ce nous si court que j'avais souhaité et que tu m'avais accordé. Tu m'avais dit que c'était fini, comme ça, d'un coup, que tu ne pouvais plus. J'avais encaissé en comprenant qu'il te fallait du temps, j'avais espéré que tu reviendrais vers moi une fois le calme retrouvé, ta conscience apaisée. Comme une idiote, j'avais pensé que quatre mois suffiraient mais tu n'avais fait que me saluer poliment à la rentrée. Cette seconde septième année à Poudlard qu'on nous proposait était l'occasion de se retrouver, j'en étais persuadée. Je pouvais être patiente, je nous le devais.

Mais un mois, puis deux, un trimestre puis un semestre n'y avaient rien changé. Tu ne me regardais plus, ne me souriais plus, ne m'aimais plus… m'avais-tu jamais aimée ? Oui, je ne pouvais pas m'être menti à ce point, je n'avais pas rêvé ces choses que tu m'avais murmurées, ces gestes qu'on avait échangés. Peut-être mes sentiments étaient-ils plus prononcés, mais tu en avais éprouvés, tu ne pouvais pas les avoir oubliés.

Alors je n'avais pas compris, oh non ! je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu lui avais souri ainsi. À ce moment-là, j'avais fermé les yeux pour fuir la jalousie qui tentait de se propager. Mais par la suite, chaque jour qui passait semblait vous rapprocher un peu plus. Et mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de vos mains qui se frôlaient, puis se touchaient, pour finir par se serrer. Mes oreilles ne pouvaient être sourdes aux taquineries que vous vous lanciez, aux mots doux qui suivaient, à vos cœurs qui à l'unisson battaient.

Alors, sans rien pouvoir y faire, chaque jour un peu plus, le venin parcourait mes veines, envahissait mes pensées de la seule envie de lui nuire. Ce n'était pas juste. Jamais elle n'avait manifesté le moindre intérêt à ton égard. À l'époque, elle avait même été étonnée de l'attirance que tu exerçais sur moi, m'avait assuré en plaisantant qu'on ne se battrait au moins jamais pour toi. Elle ne pouvait donc que te mentir. Elle te manipulait. Elle te trompait. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Une fille qui t'avait ignoré alors que moi, je t'aimais ?

_Ooooh ooh_

_Elle, elle n'est pas vraie,  
>Elle ne peut pas t'aimer comme je le ferai,<em>

_Bien sûr, elle a tout,_  
><em>Mais, bébé, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?<em>

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Moi vivante, elle ne t'aurait jamais.

_Bénis ton âme, tu as la tête dans les nuages,  
>Tu es devenu un imbécile,<em>

Aveuglé par ce que tu pensais être ses qualités, tu ne voyais pas quelle plaie elle était, le mal qu'elle te faisait. J'étais celle qu'il te fallait, celle qui était faite pour toi et j'allais te le faire comprendre.

_Et, chéri, elle est en train de te faire chuter,  
>Elle a fait fondre ton cœur,<br>Mais il reste glacé,_

Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle m'avait juré que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter d'elle alors, elle allait payer.

Je savais sur elle des choses que tu ignorais. J'allais les révéler, me venger, te récupérer…

_Maintenant il se dit qu'elle n'a plus les faveurs de ton cœur_

_La rumeur court, ooh,  
>La rumeur court, ooh,<br>La rumeur court, ooh,  
>La rumeur court, ooh,<em>

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que le mal que je pensais lui faire alors t'a atteint plus encore. J'ai voulu m'excuser, j'ai essayé, mais t'avoir blessé m'a d'une certaine manière brisée. Si j'étais restée, sans doute votre rejet se serait atténué. Pourtant, je n'ai pas cherché à prendre la fuite. Partir à l'étranger pour quelques années m'est apparu comme la meilleure solution pour ne pas vous étouffer, pour vous libérer… me reconstruire… tâcher de t'oublier….

Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi cette dernière étape. J'ai bien peur que tu ne restes toujours dans mon cœur. Et, au fond, j'espère aussi que tu as pu me pardonner et garder le meilleur de moi, de nous…

_Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en prie_

_Je me souviens, tu disais…_

Aujourd'hui, je travaille dans un centre de recherche en Irlande. J'étudie les propriétés curatives des composants de certaines créatures magiques. Ce métier me passionne et j'avoue m'y être lancée à corps perdu. J'y ai retrouvé un élève de Poudlard, Seamus Finnigan, tu sais, un Gryffondor. Je me suis méfiée de son accueil au début, nous n'avions aucun lien autre que l'animosité qui existait entre nos maisons et ma réputation suite au coup bas que je vous avais fait ne jouait pas en ma faveur. Pourtant, il m'a tendu la main comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il faut croire que nous sommes bel et bien adultes désormais. Peu lui importaient mes erreurs adolescentes du moment qu'on pouvait s'apprécier et s'entraider. Et puis, comme il me l'a très justement fait remarquer, lui n'avait rien à me pardonner, c'était à moi de m'accepter…

Aujourd'hui, je crois même que… enfin, oui, je peux dire que Seamus est devenu un ami. Pour moi, il le restera même si, je le vois bien, ses sentiments ont évolué. Hier, il a d'ailleurs été trahi par son teint cramoisi. Alors que je l'attendais pour déjeuner, j'ai été sortie de mes pensées par un fort accent irlandais qui chantait « Oh, Gosh, Seamus ! Pour sûr que c'est une jolie fille ! » C'était son cousin Rory, revenu d'Amérique la veille, qu'il a tenté de me présenter sans bégayer. J'avoue, mes joues ont également dû se colorer à ce moment-là, mais c'était plus à cause de la gêne que cela lui procurait qu'en raison de mes sentiments. Je l'adore mais je ne veux pas le blesser. Je ne veux plus blesser personne…

Aujourd'hui, après des mois de silence, j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents. Des nouvelles d'Angleterre. De ma famille. De vous. De toi.

_J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es installé  
>Que tu as trouvé une fille et que tu es marié désormais<br>J'ai entendu dire que tes rêves se sont réalisés  
>Je suppose qu'elle t'a donné ce que je ne t'avais pas offert<em>

Au fond, je savais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre, mais ça n'empêche pas mon cœur de saigner. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. J'avais bien entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet… mais j'avais sans doute espéré que vous auriez pu me pardonner et m'inviter.

_La rumeur court, ooh,  
>La rumeur court, ooh,<br>La rumeur court, ooh,  
>La rumeur court, ooh,<em>

_Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en prie_

_Je me souviens, tu disais…_

Serais-je venue si ça avait été le cas ? Non, probablement pas. Quand j'entends mon cœur crier comme il le fait à l'instant, je crois qu'il est clair que je n'aurais pas été prête. Pourtant, je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais que je mérite la distance qui nous sépare. J'ai compris que ta vie n'était pas avec moi mais avec elle. Je suis en paix avec cela désormais. J'arrive même à imaginer de nouveau un avenir heureux pour moi. Oh ! Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, je ne suis pas encore prête… toujours pas prête… mais un jour, je sais…

_Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi  
>Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le meilleur pour vous également<em>

Oui, un jour, Drago, je pourrai être aussi heureuse que tu l'es avec ma sœur… un jour… même si aujourd'hui, mon cœur chante encore pour toi…

_Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en prie  
>Je me souviens, tu disais<em>

_« Parfois l'amour dure,  
>Mais parfois il blesse à la place »<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin<strong> : Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de ver d'oreille persistant XD Et, niveau HP, je tiens juste à préciser que je ne pense pas que Daphne s'intéresse à Drago dans l'univers de Jo. Je ne savais pas trop quel personnage choisir et, avec Lavande, ce sont les seules qui me sont venues à l'esprit. Mais on connaît trop le trio Lavande/Ron/Hermione à mon goût pour que ça colle avec ces paroles alors qu'on ne sait rien du trio Daphne/Drago/Asteria… Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
